falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Run Goodsprings Run
}} Run Goodsprings Run is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough * After witnessing the argument in the Prospector Saloon (requires finishing Back in the Saddle or By a Campfire on the Trail), find Joe Cobb leaning up against a small house at the southeastern edge of Goodsprings. He will ask the player to kill Ringo, a Crimson Caravan merchant who has fled to Goodsprings to escape the Powder Gangers. **Going too deep into dialogue with Cobb will cause the player to fail Ghost Town Gunfight, even if they have no intention of helping the Powder Gangers. * Follow the marker to the Goodsprings gas station and kill Ringo, then return to Joe. * Joe will tell the player to get supplies from Doc Mitchell or Chet. ** Chet can be convinced to supply the Powder Gangers with leather armor with a successful Speech or Barter skill of 25. ** Doc Mitchell can be lied to, then he must be convinced with a Medicine skill check of 25 to provide aid for a "hurt traveler down by the highway". ** If lacking in the appropriate skills, the player can always buy the supplies, pickpocket the doctor, or simply kill the doctor and take the supplies. * Head over to Joe Cobb and give him the supplies, and help the Powder Gangers invade Goodsprings. Most non-player characters in town will become hostile, but the player will receive assistance from several Powder Gangers. If not killed previously, Doc Mitchell, Easy Pete, Trudy, Sunny Smiles, and Cheyenne will gather around the Saloon and fight the Courier and the Powder Gangers. * Once the residents of Goodsprings are dead, the player can talk to Joe and claim the reward. Quest stages Notes * This quest is the antithesis of the quest Ghost Town Gunfight. * Whichever quest the player chooses to complete will affect reputation with both factions and simultaneously cause the player to fail the opposing quest, so be certain who you want to help beforehand. * If Joe dies during the course of the attack on Goodsprings, but the attack is successful, then the quest will end once all hostile Goodsprings inhabitants have been killed and grant the XP reward to the player. No further reward is obtainable since Joe actually dies (instead of just being 'unconscious') and cannot be spoken to. * If you have already spoken to Ringo and agreed to help him, Joe Cobb will dismiss you when you try and ask to help him take over the town. Each time you ask, he'll claim he doesn't like the look of you. * If you have killed Ringo previously, dialogue options allow you to immediately begin gathering supplies. * Once this quest is completed, the surviving Goodsprings citizens will sometimes say, "That was a hell of a way to repay Doc, if you ask me." when interacted with. * Chet does not take part in the fight, and still runs the general store after the quest is completed. * Both Ringo and Joe Cobb will talk about Ringo's relative safety hiding out, saying that Ringo could shoot Joe Cobb through the windows. However, the windows on the outside of the gas station are boarded up, and there are no windows in the interior of the gas station through which Ringo could shoot or see anyone coming. Behind the scenes Two small dialogue options were cut from the quest, pointing to an additional task Joe would have asked you to perform: freeing the town's bighorners. While Joe's responses are not present, presumably this would have been intended to create chaos in town. The option was likely removed owing to the presence of free-roaming bighorners in Goodsprings in the final release of the game, although Joe still mentions this when you talk to him. Bugs * When you kill Ringo and inform Joe Cobb, he will ask you to get supplies from Chet and Doc Mitchell. Before you get supplies you can kill Joe and fail the quest, but Chet and Doc Mitchell will still be locked in the 'Help the Powder Gangers' dialogue speech, and you can get infinite experience, leather armor about 1/2 repaired, 30 9mm rounds, and Powder Ganger fame. (See ''Fallout: New Vegas'' exploits.) * Sometimes, the mission will not complete. Even though the Courier has killed every citizen in Goodsprings, Joe Cobb will still say that there are people to kill. When attempting to talk to Chet, he will simply say, "Can't talk now, there's a gunfight!". The mission is stuck in this limbo forever. This issue may happen because Doc Mitchell is stuck inside his house. You will have to go in and kill him yourself to complete the quest. * Occasionally you will not be able to loot Doc Mitchell's body if you kill him. Saving and reloading does not fix this bug. * For some reason during the quest Run Goodsprings Run, if you kill Ringo and take his deck of Caravan cards, it may freeze for a couple seconds and make the noise like when you scroll down you Pip-Boy menu, then stop and you can take the rest of his things. It doesn't seem to cause any problems other than freezing for a moment with the noise. Caused by each individual card being added to the players inventory. Category:Goodsprings quests Category:Powder Ganger quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests de:Goodsprings auf Trab bringen es:Corre Goodsprings Corre fr:Cours, Goodsprings, cours pl:Biegnij, Goodsprings, biegnij! pt:Run Goodsprings Run ru:Текли ручьи… uk:Текли струмки…